


Seduction

by TaylorSwiftUltimateFan66 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: American Singers RPF
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus!Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/TaylorSwiftUltimateFan66





	Seduction

POV: James Henderson  
I heard the floorboards of my Nashville apartment creak silently and I shifted upright. There was a dark shape in the doorway of my bedroom. By the curves I guessed the figure was female, but I couldn't tell for sure. I flicked on the light switch and stared. The figure was Taylor Swift, or appeared to be anyway. She was completely nude, and the sight of her immediately made my cock harden in my sleep-pants. I knew something was very wrong, since there was no reason for Taylor Swift to be sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night while completely nude. She walked up to me, pulling me upright and kissing me softly on the mouth. She was my celebrity crush, but still this seemed wrong. She pulled down my sleep pants, taking my hard cock in her mouth. Her tongue flicked along my head and I moaned, bunching my fingers in her blond hair. She began to lovingly fondle my balls while she sucked me off and soon I cummed, filling her mouth with my hot seed. She laid on her back, and I felt myself moving towards her. I thrusted into her repeatedly until we both cummed, and I filled her with my seed. She cummed and we both fell asleep, me with my cock still buried in her.


End file.
